Talk:Vanessa Cassidy (The Grudge 2)/@comment-186.188.162.218-20190118204306
I would like an alternate fate and death to Vanessa cassidy, because i think that her death was a Little rushed and she deserve more humiliation before to dies. I would like that in the part in that vanessa run to the phone booth and toshio appears and grabbed her legs, instead that vanessa would be killed by kayako, toshio using some cursed powers, he would make appears the strange black hair from the floor and it begin to wrap the legs of vanessa, until that the black hair create a kind of pantyhose made of hair around of her legs. Vanessa terrified by this, she will try to break it and remove the pantyhose from her legs, but not avail, as the hair is wrapping strongly her legs, making imposible remove it with the bare hands. And once that her legs are completely covered by this pantyhose, toshio will get a complete control of her legs, and he will command her legs to walk toward the Saeki house, while vanessa try to control her legs to stop of move toward the cursed house, but vanessa will find that due to the pantyhose, she cannot control her legs anymore and she only will be horrified by be kidnapped by toshio and he control her legs to force her to comes to the saeki house again. Once that she and toshio comes to the house, toshio to see that vanessa is a awful mean person with a big reputation in the school, toshio choose don't kill inmediately vanessa, instead he choose humilliate her, specifically he manage to communicate with vanessa due to that she is connected to the curse by the pantyhose that she is wearing, and toshio makes a deal with her: The pantyhose only could be removed once that vanessa kills 100 people exchange for her freedom and she must kill at least one person by day until complete the deal, but if she refuse and/or failed in kill in a day after the deal, the pantyhose that covered her legs will constrict her legs, causing that her legs would be mauled and vanessa will dies. Then as vanessa is a selfish person and a cruel student, she will begin to hunt down other students in the school to could get her freedom and maybe she will kill the director of the school, as vanessa will harbor some resentment for blame her of her curse, as toshio could caught after be called by the director. And as final point, vanessa will plan to kill Allison, as she could blame her by be cursed despite that vanessa was whom want to comes to the haunted house in first place and both girls will fight to death. Vanessa could have the upperhand to attack Allison with the guard off, even maybe injuring her with a knife, but maybe Allison will sucker punch her and she will take the knife from vanessa and will kill her to stab her in the neck, bringing as result that vanessa's soul ends condened to be cursed together with toshio and kayako, a good fate to this evil woman. The reason to think this is because vanessa give hints that she like show her legs to be more beautiful, showing a lot pride by her beauty legs. Then would be a humilliation to her that toshio put a pantyhose in her legs, as a way of torture her for target her beautiful legs as a poetic way to crush her pride: She show pride for her legs and she boast it to be the most popular girl, showing that her legs represent her pride, but with her legs covered and bond to the curse, she is forced to commit murders to could retrieve her "pride", even if this means harm others, as a way to show that the pride would be her downfall.